villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lelouch vi Britannia
Lelouch is a villain(depending on how you look at it) from the anime Code Geass which takes place on Earth in the year 2010. He was the son of the Britanian Emperor Charles Di Britannia. Lelouch Lelouch is a regular schoolboy who goes to a high school in Japan or as it's now known, Area 11. He has a special power known as Geass or as its also known, "The power of the king." He was not born with it though and before he aquired it, he had to make a contract with a girl named C.C.(or as its pronouced C2). The girl also went by another name, "The immortal witch." She was called this because geass allows it's possessor to live forever. It is said that anyone with geass must find someone to grant a wish for them then making it possible for to person who started the contract to truly die. Anyways Lelouch discovered C.C. by accident when he got caught up in a terrorist act by the Japanese or "Elevens" as they're now called. Lelouch had stumbled onto the back of a truck being handled by two Eleven terrorists and found a large container which had the girl inside. But it was not known by either the Elevens or Lelouch that there was actually a girl in there just that it was a top secret project being handled by the Britannian military. There are two parts to this show and in the beginning of both parts Lelouch learns about Geass. The first part he aquires it, the second part he remembers he has it. In both of these first episodes C.C. helps Lelouch out of a sticky situation. Anyways... The Elevens think that there is only poison gas in C.C.'s container and nothing else, but they didn't know that there was another passenger on their truck, Lelouch. Lelouch also has a little sister named Nunnally who became blind due to the loss of their mother. Nunnally gets a mojor role in the next part of the show as an ambassador for Britannia who only wishes for peace and nothing else. Anyways... Lelouch finds the container which he also thinks contains poison gas but finds out for himself what's in there later on when he gets into a critical situation. It's when C.C. is shot in the head by a Britannian soldier that Lelouch gains the power of geass, which differs from person to person. After making a deal with C.C., he gains the power to control anyone he desires using his geass eye, which happens to be his left eye. He then immediately puts his new power to use by controling the soldiers who shot C.C. and commanding them to die. They do so by making their deaths look like suicide but instead its really a murder. After that he decides to lead an army of his own consisting of the Elevens which he calls The Black Knights. He leads them by disguising himself as a new terrorist leader called Zero. Zero This is Lelouch in disguise. He even makes a costume for this terrorist leader which consists of a black cape, a black uniform, and a hi-tech mask which allows him to control people without him having to risk people seeing his face but instead only his left eye. The Black Knights main weapons are machines designed for war called Knightmares. Trivia *Lelouch is an avid chess player who likes to gamble with people who play chess also... he is usually the winner every time. *Lelouch can also uses his skills in chess to succesfully manipulate an entire army as seen in the episodes when he's leading The Black Knights. *It is thought that Lelouch gave his terrorist group the name "The Black Knights" because of the fact that he uses the black chess pieces every time he begins a match. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anarchist Category:Anti Heroes Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Evil Genius